As one example of memory systems including a non-volatile memory, NAND flash technology-based solid-state drives (SSDs) are known. The SSDs are used as the main storage of various computing devices because of features such as high performance and low power consumption. The SSDs are also widely used in a storage server. However, NAND flash memory has an upper limit on write cycles.